feyrifandomcom-20200214-history
Threlya Dlardrageth
Threlya Dlardrageth, is a fey'ri, (daemonfey) a third-generation fiend-tainted sun elf, born of a half-fiend elf father and a gold elf mother. She spent centuries imprisoned in a magical slumber, bound with her kin by outraged elves who discovered their demonic breeding. Freed when Hellgate Keep was destroyed, the fey'ri have remained in hiding, knowing that their numbers are too few to survive should elves or other demon-hating groups discover them. Threlya is the youngest grandchild of the leader of the daemonfey, and her family has put her under a lot of pressure to succeed and become powerful. Unfortunately, she is still very young and has much to learn about the world, although she already knows much about the exercise of power and obeying your elders. (When your elders can smite you with unholy fire, obedience is learned quickly.) Since she only recently came of age, she has been given limited tasks in the outer world. Most of them are simple espionage like interacting with elves in public places to learn more about their culture and mannerisms. Still adjusting to life in the outside world, her aloofness and awkwardness was noticed by one older elf in particular, who thought she looked uncomfortable being around so many humans. This older elf, Daryngrynth Sharparrow, is a member of the Eldreth Veluuthra, and after conversing with her privately, he decided to introduce her to Herianamae of Evereska, the wizard member of his cell. The wizard, happy to have a new pupil in magic and racism, lent Threlya the Tar'Ael Veluuthra, advising her to study its pages and guide her inner powers of sorcery to attune themselves to its teachings. Shortly thereafter, Threlya found herself called away to report to other daemonfey, who listened avidly to her reports about surface elves taking part in active evil and racism. They bid the young fey'ri to reunite with her tutors and find out more about this group (for the daemonfey are looking for potential allies and/or breeding stock). However, she hasn't located Daryngrynth or Herianamae and is trying to find some way to reach them. Remembering Herianamae's city of origin, she traveled to that place in hopes of finding her new ally, and a bad turn of events resulted in her taking wing. Her current whereabouts are unknown, especially after the phaerimm onslaught. Though silver-tongued among her own people, Threlya is ignorant of many aspects of normal human and elven culture, and she prefers to keep quiet rather than speak and make a fool of herself. She is careful around people and creatures she recognizes as powerful. She eagerly learns more about people, acquires more magic, and finds weaknesses in her elven enemies. Though (like all of her people) she feels betrayed by normal elves, she has found herself attracted to the propaganda of the Eldreth Veluuthra and is similarly contemptuous of humans, unlike the other fey'ri who see them as potential slaves but not scum. She hides her loathing well, however, and can speak or listen to elves or humans without revealing her dislike. Threlya Dlardrageth: Female fey'ri rogue 1/sorcerer 1; CR 3; Medium outsider (native); HD 1d6-1 plus 1d4-1; hp 3; Init +7; Spd 30 ft., fly 40 ft. (poor) in winged form; AC 14, touch 14, flat-footed 11; Base Atk +0; Grp +0; Atk +1 melee (1d6/19-20, masterwork short sword) or +4 ranged (1d6/x3, masterwork shortbow); Full Atk +1 melee (1d6/19-20, masterwork short sword) or +4 ranged (1d6/x3, masterwork shortbow); SA sneak attack +1d6, spell-like abilities; SQ change shape (Medium humanoid forms only), damage reduction 10/magic, darkvision 60 ft., elven blood, enchantment resistance, fire resistance 10, immunities (sleep''spells and effects), low-light vision, trapfinding; AL CE; SV Fort -1, Ref +5, Will +3; Str 10, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 15, Wis 12, Cha 14. ''Skills and Feats: Bluff +4, Diplomacy +6, Gather Information +6, Hide +9, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (arcana) +4, Listen +7, Move Silently +7, Search +4, Sense Motive +5, Spellcraft +4, Spot +7, Tumble +7, Use Magic Device +6; Improved Initiative. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day -- charm person (DC 13), suggestion (DC 15). Caster level 2nd. Change Shape: At will, Threlya can assume any humanoid form of Medium size and can remain in that form indefinitely. Elven Blood (Ex): For the purpose of all special abilities and effects, Threlya is considered an elf. She can use or create elven weapons and magic items with racially specific elven powers as if she were an elf. Enchantment Resistance (Ex): Threlya has a +2 racial bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Trapfinding: Threlya can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a DC higher than 20. Sorcerer Spells Known (5/4; save DC 12 + spell level): 0 -- acid splash, mage hand, mending, read magic; 1st -- mage armor, magic weapon. (More information on the daemonfey, an exiled house of evil noble elves who have crossbred with demons to produce fey'ri and half-fiend elves, is in Lords of Darkness. Fey'ri originally appeared in Monster Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn and were presented as a PC race in Races of Faerûn.)